One Last Time
by Achilles1011
Summary: Spoilers for 4x09! At the end of Destiny's Child we see Rainer and Bo together, Bo convinced that he is her destiny. Something tips Lauren off that something is wrong with Bo so she attempts to bring her back, regardless of the potentially horrific consequences. An alternate ending to the episode.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Thank-you for taking the time to read this. It is an alternate ending to 4x09. **

* * *

Lauren stared at the scene in front to of her, blinking her eyes in disbelief at the sight before her. How was it possible? How was this possible?

The man in front, who Bo was pressing herself against proclaiming that he was her destiny?

She refused to believe that. She knew something was wrong, she could feel something was wrong. There was no way that the Bo she knew would act like this, that she would so suddenly be willing to cling like that to someone who wasn't her or Dyson.

It made no sense. It made so little sense to her. Or was she simply in denial? In denial that she had lost her love to another man, one who wasn't Dyson.

God grief she never thought that she would wish to witness Bo clinging to Dyson again, but she could feel herself wishing for that very thing. Actually at this point she would take Tamsin.

At least with those two she knew that they had Bo's best interests at heart. Here though… she knew something was wrong. Bo would never have joined a side for someone; she refused to join a side for her or for Dyson. And since when did Bo simply accept destiny? She had fought against it at every other step of the way from the very beginning, by choosing humans, up until recently by choosing to be with her.

No something here was very wrong. She could feel it in her gut, and she knew in her mind. Despite Bo's out of character behaviour as of late this behaviour was even more out of character.

There had to be something. She glanced over at Dyson who seemed to be just as shocked as she was by this turn of events.

Wait! The mark on Bo's chest. Could it have been some sort of memory block? Something that Rainer? Had put there to prevent certain memories from being accessed until now? Until Bo had freed him?

Why though? And how could they be completely sure that Rainer was indeed not Bo's father. Just because she bore a startling resemblance to Aife should not mean that she could not have inherited looks from her father…

Lauren shook her head and focused on observing Bo's behaviour, she looked for certain ticks that she would recognize. As she focused her gaze shifted to Bo's eyes. They were glazed over, and not in the way that she would have expected if she had been looking at someone she loved.

Bo looked possessed.

Not in love. Not as if she had just seen her destiny.

But possessed. Her eyes glazed over. If you had never been on the receiving end of a look from Bo that spoke of her love for you could never tell, but this… it wasn't the same thing.

When she'd seen Bo look at her with absolute love those few times the gaze had slipped through when she thought no one else had been looking her eyes had been bright, and happy, shinning. Now they looked somewhat dull, trance like, but still happy.

And when she shifted her gaze over to Rainer she knew that something was ever more wrong. It was almost as if his appearance was flickering occasionally, a small puff of black smoke escaping from one place or another. Something was also off about him.

"Bo?" She tried calling out, to see what her response would be. And when she saw Bo's gaze track over to her, her theory was confirmed. She saw the briefest flicker of brightness return to them before they glazed over again, a dull happy look appearing on her face.

She almost looked like she had been… thralled. The mark on her chest and the erased memories, she knew that Bo's powers would not be able to do that but thrall was not limited to succubae and incubi.

Shit.

If Rainer had Bo thralled then there was no guarantee as to how to break it.

Unless she tried what she had done before when this had happened with Bo. But those had been under very different circumstances and for very different reason. Her life had been in danger then; the lives of everyone at that party had been in danger. And it had been her responsibility really.

But now? Was she really the person who should stand in the way of Bo and her destiny? No.

She had lost that privilege the moment she had put them on break, she had lost the right to interfere with Bo's life and to have a say in her choices. She had lost that privilege. She glanced over at Dyson; she could see the frown on his face deepening by the second.

Lauren sighed and took a step towards Bo and Rainer. She could see his grip on her start to tighten, pulling her closer to him. She could also see Bo turn her head slightly to send a glare at her.

"Lauren… let it go. You knew you and I were impossible, that we were a long shot." She heard Bo sigh slightly before she looked up at Rainer. "And now I've meet my destiny."

Lauren sighed before she took another step forward.

If she was completely honest she had no idea why she was doing this, she could feel both Tricks eyes and Dyson's eyes on her.

"Bo? Are you sure that you want this? That you are in love with him?" She could see a slight look of confusion run over Bo's face before she sighed and nodded towards her.

"I do and I know Lauren, back off. I'm sorry, I know that you love me, and perhaps before now I loved you, but what I felt for you can't even begin to compared to a small fraction of the love that I feel for Rainer." She saw Bo look up at him before she stood up on her toes to kiss him.

All that did for her was confirm what she thought.

This was not Bo, and this certainly wasn't how Bo was with the person she loved, or the person she was dating.

Bo as her girlfriend had… well she certainly hadn't behaved like what was unfolding in front of her.

Something was wrong with her. Something that she could potentially put a stop to if she were to try and bring Bo back. But the question was did she have that power over her?

Was it even worth trying?

What if she was happy and this was simply a side of Bo they had never seen before?

That flicker when she'd called out Bo's name though… the familiar brightness in her eyes.

She knew that look. It was one a look that she'd only ever seen aimed at herself. One that spoke of incredible fondness, of an incredible love, along with a mix of want and desire. Like everyone else in the room ceased to exist, or at the very least ceased to matter.

She knew because she'd seen the way she looked at Bo in a mirror at times, that same expression had been reflected in her eyes.

But still what right did she have to interfere with Bo and her love life? To potentially mess up her happiness on a hunch?

None.

She had none.

But it was still something that she was going to do.

Because she refused to allow the woman she loved to be taken by a man who had obviously done something to her.

Bo was possessed and she knew how to bring Bo back, it was as simple as that.

But there was also the threat that Rainer posed, that the Wanderer posed.

Was she willing to risk her life? To possibly end up dying? All for a what…?

A chance to keep competing for Bo with Dyson?

To be caught in some kind of odd threesome relationship that she really had no desire to be participating in?

A chance to keep waiting for Bo to make a decision.

To find out whether she would be the choice or to find out if she would finally have a chance to move on.

To wait to get her heart broken.

To potentially return to a toxic relationship that she had put on hold for a reason?

One that Bo had talked about starting to repair but had never shown her any real desire to?

Was that really worth it? Was it worth risking her life for? Her sanity?

With any other case and any other circumstance her answer would have been a swift and resounding no, regardless of how much she loved this person. She knew her limits and under normal circumstances she would not do this. Although to be fair under normal circumstances she would have broken up with her girlfriend, not put them on break hoping against hope that Bo would be her normal stupid stubborn self.

Lauren sighed and shook her head. The choice was made for her wasn't it?

She needed to bring Bo back.

She would never forgive herself if something happened to Bo and she could have done something to prevent it, but never did due to hesitation. Lauren turned backwards to face Dyson who had a deep frown set into his face.

She tapped her foot slightly in an attempt to get his attention and surprisingly it worked. When his gaze shifted to meet her own she mouthed to him. "I'm sorry. Take care of her for me please."

She could see Dyson cocking his head to the side in confusion, obviously not understanding her intentions and what she was about to risk.

Which memory though? Which one? She had already used the moment she fell in love with Bo, and using the time they got together would be resoundingly pointless given their current circumstances.

That first wonderful, for the love making part of it, and disastrous, for how it ended afterwards, night. Perhaps that one…

The moment she knew that she was screwed.

The moment she had realized that she was in far deeper then she had thought.

There was one specific moment from that night that she treasured, no matter how the rest of it ended.

The moment that Bo had ripped the dog collar she had worn off.

The one she had only had the courage to remove again two years later.

The moment Bo had told her that nobody owned her.

The moment that she realized that she had become a feeling being again, and that by doing this, she was putting her heart on the line again.

The moment she realized that the heart she thought she'd frozen for good, had started to beat again a long time ago, thanks to the woman laying below her.

"Bo do you remember what you said to me the first time we made love together? Do you remember that moment sweetie? Do you remember telling me that nobody owned me? Do you remember ripping my necklace off?" When she looked up at Bo she could see that her eyes were starting to flicker back and forth between their normal dark brown colour and the vivid and ethereal colour of blue she got when she used her powers.

"Stop." She could here a distinctly male voice telling her. She ignored it. She needed to bring Bo back, she could not afford to have him interfere with that. This was her choice, and consequences be damned, she was not losing Bo to this man.

Because if she lost Bo then parts of her plan would be for naught. The sacrifices she had made would be for naught.

Because if she was completely honest with herself the only the reason that the Fae world was still standing was before her.

Her love for this woman, it made her do extraordinarily stupid things, and it made her hurt more then she thought possible.

Bo had hurt her so much in so many ways. And at times she wondered if perhaps giving up would be better then continuing this dance, if simply withdrawing would be better, sparing herself and everyone else this pain.

She and Bo still hadn't talked though. She had no idea where she stood with Bo, if she was completely honest.

Just as she doubted that Bo knew where she stood with Lauren.

The unwrapped necklace though, had probably been an indication.

The necklace that she had found out of its box and sitting on her lab desk. The one she had intended to give Bo before the break, but had left afterwards.

She'd opened it and read the note but not taken the actual necklace with her.

That was fine, it gave her a reason to give it to Bo.

If they could ever sort themselves out that was. If this dance ever ended.

And so even if their relationship was in shambles, and even if the only thing she knew for sure was that Bo loved her on some level. She refused to let go of Bo without a fight.

"Bo? Did you know that was the moment I realized I was in love with you? The moment I realized that there was more to that night then just me trying to stop you from seeing Vex?" Lauren sighed and looked up, she took a breath trying to suppress the tears that were building up at the memory of how that night ended.

"I didn't realize it before but that night? My heart was on the line just as much as my body was, just as much as my life was. I realized that, in that moment you had the power to break me, just as much as you had the power to make me so happy. I knew that I was risking everything by sleeping with you, but I also trusted you for some inexplicable reason."

She laughed slightly. "Then you told me that nobody owned me, that I belonged to myself. It was the first time in years of indentured servitude that somebody had told me I was still my own person, not property of someone else."

Lauren glanced over at Bo. "And you know that all I could feel was disbelief. I though. 'How could she be telling me this? How could she think that I was still myself? That I was still free?' But for some reason you did, and when you found out what that mark meant, instead of being complacent, you instead started to fight to free me."

Lauren smiled at Bo her eyes watering. "That night was the start of it all. It took two years, but I'm here in front of you baby, as free as I'm ever going to get in this world. And I owe it to you; I owe it to you and that night, for putting the idea of getting my freedom back in my head, reminding me that I was someone beyond a doctor. You reminded me that I was still a person, still someone capable of feeling. You reminded me that only I could define how free or not free I was."

When she looked up she could see that Bo was starting to fight Rainer's grip, that she was starting to break away, going to stand by herself. She could see that Bo's eyes were flickering, something vying for control of her, and Bo fighting back.

Hopefully a little push… but what could she do? The necklace…

Lauren reached into one of her pockets and pulled out the necklace. She had taken to carrying it with her, a small measure of comfort really, but in moments like this she wondered if she was subconsciously preparing incase Bo lost control again. "I know you've seen this before Bo. This necklace, the one that I was going to give you as a gift before everything went bad in our relationship. But it never felt like a good moment, and to be honest I'm not sure this is the right one to be showing this to you again."

She slowly lifted the necklace up in front of her and allowed it to dangle. "But really? Bo you need to fight, and you need to come back. Sweetie, you showed me that you're only as free as you want to be. So fight and bring yourself back, because I can't do this forever Bo. So come back, if not for me then for Dyson, for Trick and Kenzi, hell come back for Tamsin. Just come back for someone if you don't have the courage to do it yourself, just fight your way back."

Lauren finished talking. And glanced over at Rainer. She could feel the anger radiating off of her, and when she turned her head to look backwards for the briefest moments she knew that what she had done… it would get her killed.

Slowly but surely she walked over to Bo, unclasping the necklace. She could see that Bo was frozen in the moment, utterly still her eyes flickering back and forth. As she leaned over to clasp the necklace around Bo's neck, she whispered in her ear.

"I love you, more then I ever thought was possible Bo. And I know on some level you love me back. So please treasure this, and remember who you are, and who you were." She leaned over to press a kiss to Bo's cheek. "I love you, and I don't regret this. I have always done what I can to protect you, and I will this one last time. That night? It was beautiful, the good and the bad, and it's one of my most treasured memories. I can't regret it and I would do it again. You reminded me of how to love, so love? This is my choice and I'm sorry."

When she stepped back she saw the anger on Rainer's face and smirked slightly. "The human has the power to break your spell. I always have and always will bring Bo back."

She turned to Dyson. "Take care of her for me? And if this does what I think it does, run. All of you run. Don't stay back, you can't help her. If he does what I think it does, it'll trigger her, and that's it. That creature by its very nature bows to no one."

Lauren looked back over at Bo, she could see that she was frozen. Why she didn't know, and to be honest she was not going to try and find out. When she glanced over at the Wanderer she could see the anger in his eyes. She could also see power brewing, darker and more evil then she had seen it before.

She glanced over at Bo again. She knew that she should try and fight, that she should try and run. But at the same time, triggering Bo's dark nature may be the only way.

What she didn't expect was for Rainer to instead aim the power he'd been channeling at Bo.

It was a split second but that was all it took.

She ran, faster then she had thought it was possible for her to run.

And she pushed Bo out of the way.

A moment later something connected with her.

For a moment all she could feel was searing hot pain, she could feel herself falling to her knees and then onto her stomach.

And then nothing, a numbness setting it.

So this was how she was going to die huh?

Well at least this would mean that there was no more blood on her hands.

This was not one death that she could be held accountable for.

So be it.

She rolled her head to the side slightly, were she saw Bo staring at her wide-eyed.

"I love you Bo, and don't ever forget that." She whispered.

She could feel her upper body being turned over and lifted. She was greeted with Bo's crying eyes.

She brought a hand up to wipe away a few of the tears that were escaping.

She was so tired.

She just wanted to fall asleep.

Hopefully if they went to search her apartment they would be able to find her research. Trick would most likely be able to finish it.

That would be good, hopefully they could use it to bring about the changes they needed.

"Lauren… baby stay with me." Lauren shifted her gaze back to Bo, a small smile on her face.

"You be good okay? I won't be able to heal you…" She trailed off.

"Please no… I love you so much… I love you much and I'm an idiot aren't I? You… it's always you isn't it baby?"

"You're my… destiny… Lauren? Come on…" Her hearing was starting to fade and her eyes were dropping. Everything felt numb.

She knew the signs. She was dying.

Her major organs shutting down.

Her senses fading.

Bo was safe.

So in the end it's okay.

"…Love…"

She could hear a sad piercing howl followed by a lower and quieter angry growl.

And everything just faded away.


	2. Chapter 2

Bo could feel herself fall to her knees as she was pushed out of the way of the oncoming power. She could only stare wide-eyed as Lauren took the blow that had been intended for her.

It took her a few minutes to break her shook, and when she looked again she could see a spatter of crimson red blood staining the floor around Lauren. She found herself wondering if Lauren was unconscious or not, and found herself hoping that she was.

Slowly ever so slowly she realized that their was blood slowly starting to stain the floor around her lover, and it slowly started to dawn on her that this was not the same blood that was spattered around. It slowly dawned on her what that meant. Lauren had taken the blow that was intended for her, she had pushed her out of the way.

Oh god. Oh god. No, no. Please no. Please. Please, please. No. Of all of them, why was it her.

The blood was starting to pool a little bit around her.

Lauren was dying if she wasn't already dead.

No. No!

She could feel tears starting to gather in her eyes.

Not Lauren. Of all of them why her? Why... She couldn't... There had to be something she could do.

She could see that Lauren was moving, turning her head ever so slowly and gingerly so that she could face her, Bo could see the corner of her mouth, what looked like a grimace turning into a smile when she saw her.

Bo could still feel a little bit of a tug towards someone else, Rainer, but at the moment her heart was overwhelmed with love for the woman in front of her. And because of that love her heart was aching.

Lauren was dying and she was frozen, she couldn't do anything, she could barely think. She knew she could do something, but she couldn't remember what she had to do.

She glanced over at Lauren again.

Despite it all Lauren still looked beautiful. Although as she would point out, Bo was incredibly biased.

When Lauren finally turned to face her fully she could see that something was more wrong then she had first thought. There was a small trickle of blood coming from her mouth... Oh god.

"I love you Bo, don't ever forget that."

Don't sound like your dying Lauren... Please don't act like you're dying baby.

But wasn't that exactly what Lauren was doing.

She had taken a blow that was intended for her, there was something nagging at her memories, but she couldn't remember what it was. Some of her memories must still be missing then, not that she could trust the ones that Rainer had "restored".

She looked over at Rainer and snarled slightly before she was interrupted by as light groan coming from Lauren's direction.

She scrambled over turning Lauren over and onto her back so that she could get a better look at the wound.

What she saw horrified her.

The area and Lauren's stomach and lower chest were charred black, blood escaping from the wound at a very rapid weight.

She knew that normally Lauren would be instructing her on what to do, but instead she felt a hand come up to cup her cheek, her thumb starting to wipe away tears that she couldn't even remember letting fall.

She could see that Lauren's eyes were staring to fall closed, she was struggling to keep them open.

Which meant that she was struggling to stay awake, to not slip away just yet.

Oh please no, anyone but Lauren, she was never supposed to die like this, protecting her. That was her job to put her life on the line; Lauren was so delicate and fragile, her life so short.

She was so human. She was never… she shouldn't have… oh baby why?

Please Lauren, you have to stay with me.

When she had thought she had lost Lauren in Dyson's memories she had been ready to die, to be driven insane.

If Lauren died here… if she died now. There was no guarantees that she would fight to stay on this Earth for very long.

"Lauren, please baby stay with me."

She could see Lauren open her eyes slightly, they were a little glazed over, glassy and dull. But still she could see a spark in Lauren's eyes, a reflection she had seen a thousand times during their quiet moments, and a few times during the more explosive moments.

Love.

Oh god, baby you idiot.

"You be good okay? I won't be around to heal you..." She could hear Lauren trail off as she struggled to breath.

Lauren... No.

This could not be happening, no please anyone but Lauren.

This was Flora all over again wasn't it?

She was losing Lauren.

She was going to lose the love of her life.

So that's it huh?

You finally realize that she's it when she's dying.

It's always you isn't it baby?

"Please no Lauren you have to fight. I love you so much, please fight baby. I love you so so much and I'm an idiot aren't I. You have to fight Lauren, come please fight baby. I'm so stupid though aren't I baby? I don't realize that it's always you isn't it?"

She could see Lauren smiling at her slightly, the hand that was cupping her cheek was starting to drop slightly.

She was dying. God why couldn't she remember what to do?

Why?!

She looked down at Lauren again.

She was an idiot. She well and truly was an idiot.

She should have known. Of course Lauren was her choice.

Since Hecuba.

Actually it went further back.

That night. The first time they had been together. Her first time ever making love.

She knew. Lauren had broken her heart, but she had fallen in love with her that night.

Stupid idiot. Should have known.

She could see Lauren's eyes fluttering closed, not opening again.

Please baby no. Please. Please.

"Please Lauren hang on! Please baby please fight. You're my choice, you've always been my choice. And I cannot believe that it took this of all things; I'm such an idiot aren't I? You're my destiny aren't you? Not Rainer." She could feel the rise and fall of Lauren's chest getting shallower by the second.

"Lauren please fight. I don't even know if you can hear me. Come on Lo! Baby please, breath."

She could feel Lauren's chest stop its erratic motion for a few moments before they began again, slowly.

The time between the rise and fall of her chest was lengthening, like she was struggling to take each breath.

No.

She could feel Lauren's hand slip from her cheek entirely.

"Lauren I love you, please fight. Please just fight for me, if you can't do it for yourself then please do it for me." Please I can't lose you. Not now. Not before I get to apologize for being such an idiot."

She brought her hand up from where it and been pressing against the wound to feel for the pulse, like Lauren had taught her. Keeping pressure on the wound was probably pointless by now, she could feel something warm and sticky on her lap, and she was sure if she looked around she would see blood.

She pressed around desperately at Lauren's neck trying to find a pulse. Her hand was shaking so much, but she focused on Lauren's face, she knew that if she looked at her hand she would probably be sick.

Please… please. She finally found the right area.

She found it, but it was... thready? And fading rapidly.

No. Oh Lauren… oh my stupid girl. I have no right to call her that Bo thought. But still. She knew that she was begging.

Why couldn't she remember?!

She glanced up at Dyson, the tears starting to run down her cheeks again when . She shook her head Lauren was fading fast. And there was nothing that they could do. She shifted Lauren so that her head was cradled against her chest, and started to play lightly with her hair.

She could still feel Lauren breathing very lightly against her skin, a shallow rapid rhythm. At least for the moment she was still with them. It wasn't too late yet.

"My stupid, brave girl, I love you so much. And I will fix this. I promise, I love you so much Lauren." Bo sighed gently and leaned down to press a kiss to Lauren's forehead. She could hear a sad howl.

Dyson more then likely, although why she couldn't explain.

She couldn't feel Lauren's breath against her collarbone anymore.

Oh god.

Oh god.

She could feel something surging up, an old familiar power.

It was the same feeling she had felt the first time that Lauren had been threatened by the Lick.

She glanced over at Dyson and then allowed her vision to drift to Trick. "Dyson, Trick, Kenzi and Tamsin, if you can hear me. Run!" She yelled at them.

Hoping, against all hope that they would listen to her.

She was going to lose it. She could feel the power surging forth through her.

Dark. Seductive. Destructive.

But also something that was more… human.

Anger. Sadness. An overwhelming sense of loss.

You to? You knew all along.

Lauren knew too didn't she.

Trigger her would wipe Rainer's hold.

That's why you were triggered for the first time when Lauren was endangered.

Congratulations Bo, you're a royal screw-up and a royal idiot.

She could hear herself let out an angry growl, she could hear feet hitting the floor in a rhythmic beat. Good.

She heard her dark side utter one thing.

"The stupid foolish human. She knew. She knew!" She could feel her body turning, presumably in the direction of Rainer. "You made a colossal mistake Wanderer. I. Bow. To. No. One. People bow to me, but I do not to them! I shall rule all, and no one shall stop me! No one shall control me."

She didn't bother to fight.

Honestly she wanted Rainer dead.

She knew she would come back eventually.

She always came back from this.

No one was blood bound to her.

She hadn't feed in a while. Although that would change soon.

She would run out of power and return.

Her loved ones had escaped and the love of her life was dead.

What reason did she have to fight this power?

None.

She gave in.

_I will not harm our love; I will never harm our love. I promise you that._ Echoed in her mind. She didn't know the voice and she didn't recognize it. But she knew in some odd way, it was a part of her.

_You choose right. _

_She's our destiny._

Thank-you. She though back to the voice before she surrendered her grip on consciousness. 

Everything went black.

She blinked her eyes open.

The first thing she noticed was that she was standing over something that was dissipation rapidly into black smoke, Rainer's body. Or perhaps him.

She could not muster up an ounce of caring at this point.

He had killed Lauren.

That was all there was to it.

Lauren!

She ran over and knelt next to Lauren, stroking her cheek before she tilted her head back in order to breath the Chi that she must have taken from Rainer into Lauren.

When she pulled away she looked over at Lauren she could feel her heart breaking, it hadn't worked. She felt tears running down her cheeks again.

She was still… no wait.

Her chest.

There was a faint motion, a faint rise and fall.

She rushed over to Lauren's side, when she looked down to where the gaping stomach wound had been she saw a horrid looking bright red scar.

But the wound was closed.

That was all that mattered.

Gently she slipped one arm under her legs and the other around her shoulder, and slowly, carefully she lifted Lauren up, cradling her to her chest as she stood up.

Walking slowly and carefully she crossed the Dahl into Tricks private quarters. She glanced around briefly and noticed odd pilings of books and various things out of place. Any other time she would have cared… but right now.

Right now nothing mattered but making sure that Lauren was comfortable and stable.

Quickly she crossed the study to the overly wide lounge chair that she sometimes took naps on.

She carefully lowered Lauren onto the chair and then lay down next to her on the little space that was left.

She brought a hand up to play with Lauren's hair, brushing it away from her sweaty forehead. She leaned over to press a kiss to her cheek before she pressed her forehead against the side of Lauren's as she started to sob.

She had almost lost Lauren.

She was so stupid.

Why did it take death to see what she should have known all along?

Why?!

Oh god. Lauren. Her stupid, brave, idiotic, lover.

Her girl.

This was it.

No running away anymore.

No more stupidity.

Just no more anything.

She lifted her arm out from underneath her to snake under Lauren's back and pull her as close as she could.

She could feel the steady rhythmic rise and fall of Lauren's chest against her own. It was still a little weak and still a little erratic.

She propped herself up and leaned over to press a kiss to Lauren's cheek before she tilted her head back slightly to open her mouth so that she could breath what she assumed was more Chi into Lauren, hopefully it would also help make her more comfortable if she was in any pain.

She used her other hand to stroke Lauren's cheek as she pressed a gentle kiss to her lips before she settled back down.

She felt a little movement coming from next to her, but when she looked Lauren showed no signs of awakening.

"Shhh baby, I'm right here. Nobody's going to hurt you like that again." Bo whispered into Lauren's ear.

She felt a little sleepy, which was honestly not something that was uncommon after she went supper-succubus.

She let out a content murmur as she pulled Lauren a little closer to her, keeping her forehead pressed against the side of Lauren's. She inhaled Lauren's scent lightly, and stroked her cheek again.

"I love you so much. And I'm so sorry I didn't listen to you." She whispered, pressing a kiss to Lauren's neck, stroking her cheek softly.

"There are about a million things I need to apologize for aren't there?" Bo murmured into Lauren's ear, she knew that Lauren more then likely couldn't hear her, but it still felt good to say them aloud. "But we go at your pace baby, whatever that is."

She felt Lauren move a little against her, but her breathing remained relatively speaking deep and even. "Shhh." She cooed in Lauren's ear.

"Sleep baby. If you can hear me sleep." She pressed one last kiss to Lauren's cheek before she closed her eyes and curled up against Lauren, keeping her in a loose embrace.

As she was drifting off she could have sworn she heard a sleepy voice whisper. "I love you too honey."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thank-you so much to everyone who has read, reviewed, favourited and followed **

* * *

Lauren groaned as she open her eyes slightly, before she closed them again moments later, whatever light there was in the room it was too bright.

But at the same time she felt warm. But she was also in so much pain. Why was she in pain?

Pain?!

How could she be in pain? She should have.

She remembered…

She should have… she had… she could feel herself… she knew.

She had died.

She had actually died

As in her heart stopped beating, and her brain had stopped receiving oxygen.

Her organs had shut down. Everything had shut down.

She remembered fading.

She remembered feeling her heart stopping for a few moments before she passed out, or died.

She shuddered slightly, shaking her head in an attempt to rid herself of the memory.

In all honest it was a surprise that she could even remember that.

It was disturbing in a way she did not care to mention.

To know that she had felt her heart stop, that she had felt herself fade away and fall into what she was sure had been the embrace of death.

The last word she had heard had been love.

But she could feel again.

She could feel something dry and crusty tugging at a certain part of her skin.

She could also feel something support yet supportive propping her up, she could feel that she wasn't completely lying down.

She could hear… or at least she thought she could hear breathing coming from nearby her ear.

She could see even if at the moment the light was to bright and to uncomfortable to open her eyes for any longer then a few moments.

So then how was she still alive?

She had died so how was it possible that she had come back?

The last thing she remembered hearing was a sad howl and followed by a lower angry growl. Bo had been speaking to her, but she couldn't hear most of what she had said, only that she loved her, and that she had realized something, although what Lauren didn't know.

Lauren could feel something warm against her cheek, a repetitive feeling of warmth and cooling. When she opened her eyes again, squinting so that the light did not bother her, and tilted her head to the side a little she was great with something that she thought could be considered a dream.

Bo.

Was this real?

Was Bo really here? Was she really here?

Even if her eyes were lying her other senses were not.

Yes, she could feel Bo's breath against her cheek, the sounds of her breathing in her ear. The warm pressure of her forehead against the side of her face, as well as the warmth of her body curled up on one side.

Bo was cuddled up next to her, their heads resting pressed together.

It was surreal.

The last time she had seen Bo she had been tucked into Rainer's side.

Well… technically that was not accurate, the last time she had seen Bo she had been staring at her, eyes wide with shock.

So either it had worked or she was dreaming.

Was she dreaming?

Was this all a dream? Her dying dream?

She turned her head back so that she could look around the room, but when she shifted to try and sit up, she could feel a pain shooting through her, primarily focused in her abdomen but really every part of her ached.

She turned her head back towards Bo, her forehead coming to rest against Bo's forehead for a few moments before she pulled back slightly, careful to not jostle her aching body too much.

Her breath caught at the sight in front of her.

She could see Bo's eyes closed, her face relaxed in sleep, her hair messy, and cheek tear stained. Slowly she brought her hand up to run her thumb over Bo's cheek for a few moments before she allowed it to fall back to her side.

She could feel her bodies position, she was half on her back, half on her side. She could feel Bo's arm underneath her side supporting her back, the other one holding her upper arm.

Bo was holding her close.

"Baby? Are you real? Or is this just a dying dream?" She whispered as she reached out to stroke Bo's cheek again. She closed her eyes and curled a little closer to Bo for a few moments.

"Please let this be real." She heard herself whispering. "Please tell me I did it. Please tell me I managed to bring her back to me, and that I didn't die doing it."

When she opened her eyes again a few moments later again she could see that Bo's tear stained cheeks were becoming wet again. When she looked up ever so slight she could see why, a few more tears leaking out of her eyes. She could hear Bo whimpering lightly in her sleep.

"Oh honey…" She found herself whispering.

"I'm here, shhh. I'm okay. I'm right here baby." She cooed. Slowly bringing her hand up to wipe the tears away.

What had happened to her?

Lauren closed her eyes and could feel her breath catch. She knew what happened. Bo must have brought her back.

She allowed herself to take a breath and turn her head back towards Bo's and allowed her forehead to rest against Bo's. And when she had turned her head she could feel Bo's forehead press against her own, she could feel something wet against her cheek that she had not felt before. When she shifted her gaze a little bit later, after her eyes had adjusted again, she could see that there were tears in Bo's eyes still.

Slowly she brought her hand up to run her knuckles over Bo's cheek before she brought her hand down to grab Bo's that was resting against her arm. She intertwined their fingers and brought them up to rest between the two of them, against her chest.

Gently she pressed a kiss to Bo's nose before she shifted her head slightly so that it was resting more comfortably against whatever was under them, but keeping her forehead pressed against Bo's.

She was right then.

If Bo was laying here with her here then Rainer must either be dead or incapacitated.

Either way his hold had been broken over her.

"I love you." She murmured. "And I'll never stop."

She could feel herself yawn a little bit.

She was still tired. She would snuggle closer to Bo's warmth but in all honesty she was not sure that she could move properly at the moment, curl a little closer possibly, but shifting herself would probably only hurt her.

She would need to check on her wound when she got up again, but she was still so tired.

It could wait she decided. She couldn't feel anything that would suggest that she was bleeding again.

Had she bleed the first time?

She had to assume so.

She knew that whatever Bo must have done for her probably speed up her healing process. Sapping her energy in the process.

It would probably be hours before she had any energy to do much.

"I love you, so much, Bo, I love you so much." She murmured as she started to drift off again.

She could have sworn that she felt Bo's grip around her tighten ever so slightly.

* * *

"Bo?" She murmured as she felt consciousness return to her, but she didn't open her eyes. She knew that the light would more then likely still hurt them She could feel someone stroking her hair slowly, the touch light and gentle. As if Bo was afraid to hurt he.

She could feel a kiss being pressed to her lips before she heard someone whisper. "Go back to sleep baby. You've been through a lot" She could feel someone tugging her closer slightly so that she and Bo were pressed together more firmly, every possible place to be touching was.

Although she noticed that Bo left a gap where she would normally press their stomachs together.

She was still tired.

But Bo probably needed rest too, who knew what had happened to both of them.

"Only if you do to." She murmured. She could hear Bo chuckle lightly, her voice sounded raw, more then likely from crying.

"Okay." She could feel the warmth breath against her cheek come back, and she allowed a sigh of contentment to escape. She could feel a twinge of pain when she shifted again. It wasn't as bad as before. "I love you."

"I know. I love you too, and I'm so sorry." Lauren sighed before she brought their joined hands up to press a kiss to her knuckles.

"Shhh…" She cooed into Bo's ear. She could feel herself yawning slight. "Can we talk later baby? I'm exhausted."

She could feel Bo starting to stroke her hair again. "Yeah baby, let's get some more sleep." She could hear Bo murmur before she pressed her forehead against hers again. Lauren murmured contently and allowed herself to drift off again.

* * *

The next time she woke up she felt a little better, she didn't feel an immediate urge to drift back off to sleep. But at the same time she felt warm and content, she really didn't want to move.

She could feel the arm around her tighten and pull her a little closer. She tried to move her hand only to be met with fabric.

Huh? Her thoughts were still slow and sluggish, more then likely from the amount of time she had been asleep.

When she blinked open her eyes she was greeted with the sight of a smiling Bo, her cheeks still tear stained and her eyes puffy, and now that she could see better her cheeks were splotchy.

She felt Bo's hand come up to stroke her cheek lightly before she moved some of her hair away from her forehead. Lauren let out a content murmur and allowed her eyes to close again, basking in the soothing attention.

When she shifted slightly again she could feel Bo's arm move away from her for a few moments before she felt a cool breeze on her torso. A few moments later the breeze was gone and replaced by warmth.

"I'm not a doctor but your scar is looking much better." She heard Bo murmur.

This caused Lauren to laugh a little before she stopped, cringing in pain. A few moments later she felt a warm hand snake up to rest against the skin of her hip. Lauren blinked open her eyes, staring at Bo slightly when she shifted her gaze down and realized that she was wrapped in nothing but a blanket.

When she shifted slightly all she could feel was warm fabric directly against her skin.

She shifted her gaze up towards Bo again. She saw Bo smile slightly, pulling her other hand out from under her blanket to come up and stroke her hair again. "I know, I'm overstepping, but my clothes were ruined… and your shirt." She could hear Bo's voice crack slightly. "and pants were… well they were covered in… oh god Lauren never do something like that again."

She could hear Bo's voice crack again as she started to sob. Lauren simply pressed her forehead against Bo's and allowed the tears of sadness and of relief to leak out.

"My stupid brave girl." She heard Bo murmur, as she felt a hand come up to caress her hair again. "You're real, and you're here and you're alive. Lauren I love you so much. Please don't…"

"Open your eyes baby." Lauren whispered as she reached out to cup Bo's cheek and wipe her tears away. A few moments later she saw Bo open her eyes, letting her see shinning, teary brown eyes.

Slowly she let her freehand come out from under the blanket, reaching out to grab Bo's hand off her cheek. Gently she brought it down so that it was pressed against her chest, over her heart. "Can you feel that honey? Can you feel my heart beating?" She whispered as more tears ran down her cheeks.

"I'm right here, I'm alive." She could feel Bo's head nod against her own, and Lauren allowed her thumb to brush away a few more tears as they leaked out of Bo's eyes. "It's okay. I'm right here and I'm not going anywhere." She whispered.

"You were dead Lauren." She heard Bo whisper brokenly.

Oh Bo. Please… She allowed her thumb to start stroking Bo's chest, her other hand twinning her fingers with Bo's squeezing.

Baby… She didn't even know what to say.

"You died in my arms." Oh Bo what that must have been like for you.

"And I begged you to fight, but you died in my arms!"

Baby, shhh. Please Bo? She allowed a shushing sound to escape from her lips.

"I felt you stop breathing. I felt it when your heart stopped Lauren."

"Baby shhh. I'm here. I'm here." She whispered. Please stop. Please. She didn't and couldn't imagine the pain of having Bo die in her arms.

If I lost you... she couldn't finish the thought.

To lose Bo, would in some ways cause her to lose her reason to keep fighting to live in this world.

It was as simple as a world without Bo would not be one worth fighting for.

"I buried you…" Dyson's memory this wasn't the first time… Bo had been ready to die because she thought she was dead.

She smiled sadly and pressed her forehead more firmly against Bo's, allowing the hand resting on her cheek to drift upwards to play with Bo's hair.

"Baby, I was ready to go on a rampage if meant getting you back." She heard Bo let out a loud sob as she finished.

Oh baby. Please stop crying. You're going to set me off to.

"Shhh, honey. Shhh. It's okay, please shh, I'm talking to you right now." Lauren whispered as she choked on her own sob.

The only response she got was another sob escaping from Bo.

A few moments later it escaped without her consent. And that in turn seemed to set Bo off again.

She wasn't sure how long they spent just laying there pressed against each other crying, but in all honesty it felt like forever and seconds at the same time. But eventually they did calm down.

She could feel Bo gently start to stroke her hair again, occasionally coming down to run a thumb or her knuckles along her cheek, her thumb circling the back of her hand.

"You." She hard Bo whisper. "It's always you."

Lauren simply let out a murmur to let Bo know that she was listening, and allowing her to continue at her own pace.

It hurt to see the normally strong woman being so vulnerable like this, but at the same time it was not as if she was exactly being strong right now either.

That's okay; neither of you always has to be strong.

So long as you can pull yourself together when the time comes it's okay to be vulnerable.

"Since that very first night I guess. My hearts been yours."

She could hear Bo laugh slightly before she felt warm tears against the palm that had come back to rest against Bo's cheek again.

My heart's been yours.

_My. Heart's. Been. Yours. _

She had… Bo had…

"It's been you all this time. I was just to stupid… to in denial to see it."

Choice.

Bo had…

It was her?

It was…

"Me?" She whispered. The only response she got was Bo tugging her close and pulling her into a kiss.

A few moments later she pulled away, and opened her yes.

"My girl?" She whispered as she stroked Bo's cheek with her thumb. She could see the teary eyed grin that she was getting, a small nod.

"Yeah." Lauren laughed and leaned forward to kiss Bo again.

My girl.

My girl.

Not our.

Mine.

She had gotten the girl.

She had gotten the girl!

When she pulled back from the kiss a few moments later she saw a brilliant smile on Bo's face.

Lauren could feel a smile breaking out onto her face in return.

She paused for a few moments before she was about to open her mouth but Bo beat her to it.

"Whatever your pace is baby, that's how we go, fast slow, talks and all okay?" She heard Bo whisper as she titled her head upward to press a kiss to her forehead.

Lauren yawned slightly and pulled herself a little closer to Bo again. She was still tired.

But there was one thing.

Slowly she lifted the side of the blanket wrapped around her. She shivered slightly as the comparatively cold air hit her. She glanced up at Bo and nodded slightly, a small smile on her face.

A few seconds later she felt Bo slight under the blanket with her, the one she had been using coming up to cover both of them. Lauren allowed herself to let out a sigh of contentment at the feeling of Bo's skin against her own.

She felt one hand slide under her to hold her close again and the other hand slide up to start playing with her hair again.

Lauren allowed a content murmur to escape as she pressed her forehead against Bo's again.

"Sleep, I'll be here when you wake up baby." She heard Bo whisper in her ear. Lauren nodded slightly and allowed herself to drift off slowly.

She and Bo could talk about all of this later, for now she just needed to feel her lover against her to remind her that they were both here and that they were both alive. She could hear Bo whispering a few words in her ear, although what they were she could not make out.

Except one thing.

"I love you." She heard Bo breath.

"I love you too." She whispered as she drifted off to sleep.

She felt Bo's grip on her waist tighten a little bit.

Lauren could feel a small smile slipping onto face as she fell into a dreamless sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: At last, the final chapter in One Last Time. I hope you enjoyed the ride! Thank-you so much to everyone who has favourited, followed and left reviews, as well as those who have simply taken the time to read this sappy little fluff piece of mine, I greatly appreciate it. **

**I'm sorry if the love scene is bad, this is my first time attempting to write one of those. **

**Warning this chapter is the reason this fic is rated M. **

* * *

Bo gently stroked Lauren's cheek as she slept curled up in her arms. She had only woken up a few minutes ago herself but for the time being she felt little need to move. She was warm and content, although at times she found herself stopping for a moment to see if Lauren was breathing.

She was still afraid of losing her, that if she fell asleep Lauren would just slip away.

But no, so far her breathing had remained steady, a little laboured and erratic at times but still steady.

Bo smiled a little as she continued to stroke Lauren's cheek, it still felt a little surreal that Lauren was in her arms, that she was safe and about as well as could be expected.

It felt good to just lay with Lauren pressed against her, warm skin against her own. For now she knew that it was more for comfort then anything else, and she was grateful for that small comfort.

It was also something else, it was far more intimate then they had been in a long time, not since long before their break had she simply lain like this, holding Lauren in her arms as she slept.

It had been a long time, and if she was honest it was something that she had missed.

She also just missed Lauren in general, the sense of strength and comfort that she brought to her.

She had been so stupid to forget all of that.

Stupid to think that she had been torn, when really she had made her decision so long ago.

In her anger, or in her sadness she had forgotten.

How could she have forgotten?

To forget the reasons that she had fallen for Lauren to begin with.

The reasons that her heart had belonged to Lauren since that night, that horrible and beautiful night.

With Dyson she could be what she was by her nature. She could let go and not be afraid, she knew he would have the strength to stop her if she ever got carried away feeding.

Something that had become a sort of danger again since everything that had happened.

But with Dyson there was also something missing, something that she had never experienced with him.

Warmth, freedom, a sense of belonging, and most importantly for her probably, with Lauren she felt safe, she knew that she could be herself, no matter what.

But with Lauren she also felt loved, so incredibly loved.

Lauren also reminded her of the humanity she struggled so hard to keep, and the humanity that she needed to fight to keep in this world that thought it was so useless, something to be shed.

Levi had been right, she did use Lauren's humanity as a shield, both to protect herself from those who wanted to influence her. And as a source of power, something that reminded her of the people that she had in this world.

If she was honest, she felt more like herself then she had in months.

She felt a little more like she had before everything with Rainer had happened.

She felt good, more in control of herself and more balanced then she and before.

Especially now that she had Lauren in her arms again.

She stopped for a moment and allowed herself to simply listen and feel.

She could hear the sound of Lauren's breathing, still slightly laboured, but still even and strong.

She could feel the rise and fall of Lauren's chest against her eon, soothing in its rhythmic rise and fall.

Gently she allowed the hand that was resting against Lauren's waist to slide down her stomach, feeling the smooth and warm, expanse of skin under her palm, until she moved her hand down slightly further, where she hit the rough patch of the scar.

The first time she had looked at it after the initial healing when she was removing their bloody clothes. The scar had been a somewhat less angry shade of red, but the newly healed skin was obviously still tender, because when she moved her hand down a little further she could feel and hear Lauren's breath hitch.

Bo gently brought her hand back up to rest against Lauren's waist for a moment before she moved it to rest against her back begging to trace aimless patters on the skin with her fingers. She allowed her other hand to move slightly so that she could continue to play with Lauren's hair.

"Bo?" She heard a voice still heavy with sleep whisper. Smiling slightly Bo leaned forward to press a kiss to Lauren's nose before moving up to press another to her forehead.

"Hey. Sorry. Did I wake you up?" She murmured against Lauren's forehead.

"No. I've been awake for a little while, I was just… I forgot how good it felt to be held." Bo smiled sadly and pressed another kiss to Lauren's forehead before she moved back down to press a kiss to Lauren's lips.

"I'm sorry." She whispered before she pressed another kiss to Lauren's lips. "Are you in pain?"

She saw Lauren tilt her head slightly against her arm before she shook her head side-to-side as best she could. But she could tell a few moments later by the wince that crossed Lauren's face she was still in pain.

She felt the hand resting against her waist move up her side slowly before it emerged from their blanket cocoon a few moments later only to cup her cheek. She saw Lauren smile at her a little before leaning in to kiss her again.

When Bo pulled back from the chaste kiss a few moments later she saw that there was a smile tugging at Lauren's lips. Bo simply leaned her forehead against Lauren's in response.

Was there anything that she could do about the pain?

Yes. Hopefully.

Giving Lauren some more of her Chi might help with the pain, as well as the healing.

Hopefully it would help out with her breathing too.

"Baby? Lauren? I know you're still in pain. If you want I can breath some more Chi into you?"

A few moments of silence passed as she felt Lauren tense up against her. She could feel the hand resting on her cheek move to stroking her hair. Bo could her herself let out a content murmur when she felt Lauren starting to massage her scalp, occasionally running her blunt nails through it.

"You can?" She finally heard Lauren whisper.

She nodded her head in return, bringing her hand back to cup Lauren's cheek, before she guided their lips together again in a kiss.

After a few moments of simply enjoying the feeling of Lauren's lips against her own she pulled back and smiled slightly, using her thumb to stroke Lauren's cheek.

"If you want, and if it'll help I will. I did it earlier, you're breathing was still laboured, and when I breathed more Chi into you it seemed to help." She could see Lauren frown in concentration for a few moments before it was broken my a little yawn.

She could see that Lauren's eyes were starting to droop again, and Bo smiled slightly as she pressed her forehead against Lauren's more firmly, using the hand resting against Lauren's back to trace patters along the skin there.

A few moments later she felt Lauren cuddle closer to her and pull her arm back under the blanket, a sleepy expression crossing her face before she yawned again. Bo smiled a little wider as she tilted her head upward to press a kiss to Lauren's forehead.

"Sleep if you're still tired baby. Nobody's expecting us to come out anytime soon." She could hear Lauren let out a sleepy mumble before she felt a kiss being pressed to her neck.

"What about you?" Bo smiled and pressed another kiss to Lauren's forehead.

"I'll be here when you wake up." She murmured as she brought her head back down, pressing her forehead against Lauren's before she pecked her on the lips. "I'm not going anywhere until you feel well enough to move. And right now sleepyhead you can't keep your eyes open for five minutes so that means we stay here."

She felt Lauren shuffle slightly so that she could burrow into her neck. All Bo could do is laugh slightly before she brought her free hand up to play with Lauren's hair. "Sleep if you want to baby, like I said I'm not going anywhere until you can."

She could feel Lauren nod her head against her collarbone.

Bo smiled as she pressed another kiss to Lauren's temple before she continued to play with Lauren's hair for a few moments.

They lay there like that for some time, neither of them bothering to move.

In all honesty she thought Lauren had fallen asleep again until she felt someone mumbling against her collarbone.

"Lauren?" She murmured as she continued to run her fingers through Lauren's hair. At first there was no response until she felt Lauren shifting slightly against her, moving so that she could roll them over.

Bo could feel shock run through her at Lauren's action. But when she looked up she could see Lauren hovering over her, desire in her eyes.

She was about to open her mouth when she was cut off with a kiss being pressed to her lips. Bo could hear herself moan in response as Lauren applied more pressure to the kiss. She could feel one hand slipping under her head to hold her in place just as Lauren's other one wrapped around her waist.

Bo pulled away from the kiss and gasped when she felt Lauren's body press against her thighs to thighs, stomach to stomach, and breasts to breasts. She could feel Lauren moving to her neck and starting to press kisses to the skin there.

Bo could feel heat starting to spread through her body. She reached her hand into Lauren's hair tugging slightly.

A few moments later she could feel Lauren stop pressing kisses to her neck and come up, resting her forehead against her own.

What she saw broke her heart slightly, she could see tears gathering in the corners of Lauren's eyes. Bo brought her hand up to wipe them away, before cupping Lauren's cheek and leaning up to kiss her softly.

"What brought this on huh?" She asked stroking Lauren's cheek. She could feel one of Lauren's hands come up to press her hand against her cheek and to hold it there. She could feel Lauren press a kiss to the palm before she looked back at her with watery eyes.

"I need to feel you against me, around me. I need to know that you're here, that this is real, not just my dying dream." She heard Lauren laugh a little.

But it wasn't the joyous sound that she so rarely heard.

It was the more familiar sound, of heartbroken or disbelieving laughter.

She couldn't count how many times she had heard it when they first started dating, before everything went wrong.

She would sometimes hear Lauren laugh to herself when she thought no one could hear her.

And it had sounded exactly like this.

Bo leaned up so that she could press her forehead more firmly against Lauren's for a moment before she leaned forward and kissed her.

"This is real. I'm here. Lauren… if you…" She could feel tears starting to well up in her own eyes.

She could also feel another urge surging forth.

A need to feel Lauren against her, a need to know that she was here and that she was alive.

That she was still with them, still breathing.

That she didn't need to keep checking to see if Lauren was still breathing.

She surged upwards, capturing Lauren's lips with her own in a searing kiss.

She allowed one hand to continue to cup her cheek and she brought her other one around to rest against Lauren's chest, positioning it in such away that her palm was resting over her heartbeat, and that her fingers could brush against the soft skin of her breast.

When they broke the kiss again she felt Lauren move so that she could press kisses to her neck again.

She could feel Lauren eventually bite lightly on the skin at her pulse point, and she let out another moan. She moved her hand so that it was more firmly cupping Lauren's breast, and she started to massage it slowly, waiting to see if it would cause Lauren any pain.

The only response that she got was another moan, followed by a gasp a few seconds later when her fingers flicked over a nipple.

Bo could feel the arousal and wetness pool between her thighs. She could feel Lauren's hand moving down between them to massage one of her breasts. Without thinking Bo moved one of her hands down further to run her fingers along Lauren's abdomen, but all she felt was Lauren freeze, before she let out a gasp of pain.

Bo froze for a few moments before she withdrew her hand, bringing it up to play with Lauren's hair for a few moments before she moved it down to hold Lauren close to her. "I'm sorry." She whispered as she kissed Lauren on the temple, she could feel Lauren press a kiss to her neck before she pulled up again.

"Do you want to…? Or… I'm sorry." Bo used the hand that had moved to her side to come up and cup Lauren's cheek again, she could feel herself smiling up at her. She could see a look of desperation, desire, and love in her eyes.

They both needed this.

But at the same time she didn't want to cause Lauren any pain if she could prevent it.

Gently she leaned up to peck Lauren on the lips for a moment before she tugged on her hair lightly, encouraging Lauren to press her weight against her. She could feel Lauren hesitate for a few moments before she settled back down against her.

Bo smiled and stroked Lauren's hair again, leaning in to kiss her again. For a few moments she allowed the kiss to remain slow and languid, loving. But eventually she applied more pressure and used her tongue to coax Lauren's lips open slightly.

She pulled back a little and exhaled a little bit more Chi into Lauren.

She could feel Lauren reach between them with one hand to capture her breast with her hand. She felt Lauren lift her forehead away from her own, she could see her moving her head down, pressing kisses to her neck and down her chest until she captured a nipple in her mouth.

Bo moaned at the sensation as she reached out to tangle her fingers in Lauren's hair, arching her back to offer more to her lover.

She needed this connection to Lauren, but at the same time it didn't feel like enough.

She needed to get closer, she could almost say that she needed to burrow herself in Lauren and never come out.

After a few moments she could feel Lauren kiss her way over to her other breast, bringing her hand up to massage her other one.

After a few minutes of sweet torture she tugged on Lauren's hair slightly, until she felt Lauren let go of her nipple with a pop. And a few minutes later she could feel Lauren starting to press kisses to her neck and then to her lips.

She moved her hand from the back of Lauren's head down between them so that she could massage Lauren's breast.

She wanted to make her feel amazing, she wanted to show her just how much she was loved and wanted.

She could hear Lauren let out a moan in response before she leaned back down to press a kiss to her lips, her hand returning to its previous place against her breast.

Bo could feel Lauren starting to rock a little against her thigh, Bo moaned at the feeling of the wetness there. She tugged lightly on Lauren's hair, guiding her head back up so that they could kiss again.

She could feel Lauren press one of her thighs against her, and in turn Bo started to rock against it. She could feel Lauren break the kiss and start to kiss up and down her neck, keeping their bodies pressed together.

Bo reached on of her hands down in between them so that she could start to massage Lauren's breasts again, moving the other one so that she could trace patterns against Lauren's back.

She cried out when she felt Lauren remove her thigh from where it had been insulated between her own, allowing her to get some relief from her growing arousal. She could feel Lauren coming up to press their foreheads together, and at the same time she could feel Lauren's centre come to rest against her own.

She could feel the tears starting to well up in her eyes at the feel of Lauren pressed so close against her, so intimately close.

The heat of their bodies mingling, almost as if they were one.

The feel of Lauren's breath against her cheek, warming it with each exhale.

For a moment she thought it stopped, and she was back holding Lauren in her arms as she stopped breathing, as her heart stopped.

She could feel a hand come up to stroke her cheek, a thumb coming up to wipe away the tears that had leaked out of her eyes. She could feel Lauren start to rock against her slowly, almost tentatively, and hesitantly.

"I love you, I love you so much." She breathed out, her voice choking half in a moan and half in a sob as they rocked against each other, pressing as close as they could, as if they were trying to ensure that no place was left untouched, whether by skin against skin, or by one soul touching the other.

Bo started to rock back in order to meet Lauren's thrusts; she could feel their breasts press against each other's nipples grazing as they rocked together. Bo moaned again at the feeling.

This was real. This was so real and she had nearly given this up.

She leaned up to peck Lauren on the lips before she brought one hand up to hold Lauren's hair, pressing their foreheads close.

"You're real, you're really real." She heard Lauren breath out and at the same time Bo could feel tears dropping onto her cheeks.

"Yeah, baby. Can you feel me? You pressed against me? My chest against yours? Your heartbeat next to mine? I'm real and I'm not going anywhere." Bo breathed out as she pressed their lips together for a brief moment before she pulled away again, simply allowing the feelings to wash over her.

It was so similar and yet so different from all of their previous times.

There was something frantic about this, and yet it was slow.

So incredibly slow and gentle, something that she had never experienced before.

This was something more.

Something that words couldn't describe.

It was almost as if she could feel Lauren's heart beating against her chest.

It was almost as if she could feel their souls connecting.

"I love you, I love you so much, and I'm so sorry baby." Bo breathed out, as she started to pant.

She could feel the pressure starting to build, the pleasure.

She knew she was starting to near climax.

She could hear Lauren panting against her ear, occasionally moaning.

She could feel Lauren's rhythm starting to get erratic as they continued to rock together. And when she struck a particular angle Bo let out a loud moan at the pleasure coursing through her.

She could feel Lauren pause for a moment before she started to rock at that angle. Bo could hear Lauren panting against her ear, her breathing becoming more and more erratic as they got closer to climax.

She could feel Lauren shifting her head so that she could lean down and press a kiss to her lips, only to pull back a few moments later when a loud moan escaped.

Bo could feel Lauren starting to tense against her, her rocking becoming erratic, and a moan escaping from her as she tensed.

Bo followed a few moments later with a climax of her own.

She could feel something wet against her cheek, and when she opened her eyes she could see Lauren looking down at her, teary eyes showing nothing but love.

Bo could feel her own eyes start to water again in return as she leaned up to press a kiss to Lauren's lips before using the hand still tangled in Lauren's hair to press their foreheads together more firmly.

She could feel tears starting to drop down onto her cheek more frequently as she felt Lauren's shoulder start to shudder as sobs wracked her body again. Bo simply closed her eyes and allowed their foreheads to press against each others for a few moments, before she rolled them over so that they were back on their sides.

She pulled back slightly so that she could wrap Lauren's blanket back around her shoulder's from where it had fallen off during their love making.

As soon as she was done she lay back down, pulling Lauren to her, pressing kisses to her forehead, eyes, cheeks, anywhere she could reach.

Eventually she settled for simply pressing her forehead against Lauren's, occasionally bringing her hand up to stroke Lauren's hair, sometimes nuzzling Lauren's nose with her own.

She knew that tears were leaking from her eyes to, she could feel them running down her cheeks occasionally, but at the moment she was content to simply take comfort from holding Lauren close to her. She felt nothing but love for the woman in her arms at the moment, and she knew that it wouldn't change no matter the time or the place.

She was in love with this woman, hopelessly and deeply in love with her.

She had just been to blind to see it, and that had nearly cost her this.

Never again. Never again.

She could feel a hand coming up to lazily stroke her cheek, occasionally moving into her hair.

When she shifted her gaze she could see Lauren looking back at her.

She looked so vulnerable, weak, her guard was down.

But at the same time she could also see love shinning through Lauren's eyes.

They were still watery with tears, her cheeks were tearstained, eyes puffy, and cheeks blotchy, the occasional sniffle escaping from her nose.

But she also looked better then she had seen Lauren in a long time.

Her body language was more relaxed, her body resting against hers with little complaint.

Bo couldn't help the smile that settle onto her lips as she leaned forward to press a kiss to Lauren's forehead, and then peck her on the lips.

"I love you." She murmured stroking Lauren's cheek with her thumb, she could see Lauren yawn slightly, her eyes starting to droop again. "Sleepy baby."

Bo could feel herself also letting out a yawn as she curled close to Lauren, wrapping her hand around her waist and pulling her as close as possible.

She could feel Lauren relax into her completely, a voice whispering. "I love you too."

Bo smiled slightly as she pressed her forehead against Lauren's, allowing her eyes to drift closed.

"I love you so much, and I'm so glad…" She heard Lauren trail off before she felt a kiss being pressed to her forehead.

Bo smiled as she felt Lauren press another kiss to her forehead before moving down to press one to her nose before she felt Lauren settle her forehead against her own, twinning their legs together.

She could feel Lauren capturing her free hand and tangling their fingers together, squeezing them once before she brought it to rest in the small space between their chests'. Bo smiled slightly before she squeezed in return, pressing her forehead against Lauren's.

She could feel herself drifting off slowly to the steady rhythm of Lauren's chest rising and falling against her own, her breath against her cheek.

She couldn't be happier.


End file.
